


A Bad Day on the Train

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dominoes, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phil Lester Has Panic Attacks, Warning: Mention of Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: A series of events that happen to Phil result in him coming home to Dan, sobbing.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 82





	A Bad Day on the Train

Dan stood when he heard the door to the apartment opening, and his heart sank at what he saw. “Phil?”

Phil, who was standing in the doorway sobbing, shook his head. 

“Hey, what is it?”

Still not able to talk, Phil sniffled and closed the door behind him before hurrying to the couch to curl up. 

“Phil, you’re scaring me, what’s going on? I know you know this, but you’re safe with me.”

Phil sighed deeply. Then, the words started to spill out of him. “I- I had a panic attack on the train, and everyone was staring, and then some old lady recognized me from Youtube and- and she called me the f-slur and then I was crying in the middle of the platform and, god Dan, it was horrible.”

Dan sat silently for a long time, watching his best friend cry. Then, he joined him on the couch and pulled him closer so he was basically lying in Dan’s lap. “I’m sorry,” Dan whispered, “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Phil was starting to shake and whimper.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay now, Love, I’m here.” Dan didn’t know what had compelled him to say “love,” but he just went with it.

“I- I… Dan, I’m scared. I don’t want to live the rest of my life in fear, I don’t want it to happen again. And- God, I’m a white man. We’re the lucky ones, Dan! I can’t- I can’t imagine what it’s like…” He shuddered.

“Phil,” Dan rubbed Phil’s back gently. “Today was a shitty day. But you survived. Everything went terribly wrong, and yet you’re here, with me, safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

Phil’s wide, watery eyes stared into Dan’s. He searched for sincerity, wanting to believe him, but having had such a bad day he was struggling to. After a while, he relaxed a bit.

“Do you want to watch something?” Dan asked softly. “Might take your mind off things.”

“I- I don’t wanna move. This is comfy.” He squirmed into a better position in Dan’s lap to reiterate this.

Dan smiled fondly. “Okay, you don’t have to. Look, the TV remote’s right here, I’ll just put something from Netflix on.” He clicked through the options until he found Friends, which he knew was one of Phil’s go-tos to cheer up. He turned it on and watched Phil’s heavy breathing calm down at the cheesy jokes followed by laugh tracks. On an impulse, he began to stroke a hand over Phil’s black quiff. 

Phil hummed in response to Dan’s actions. A few minutes later, he was feeling better, so he turned to look at Dan. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Dan kept his hand on the side of Phil’s head. “C’mere.” 

Phil allowed himself to be pulled upward, so he was now straddling Dan’s lap, facing him. He felt hands on his back, pulling him close, and then his face was buried in Dan’s warm, soft chest.

“This okay?” Dan asked. When Phil nodded, Dan grinned and leaned down to plant a kiss in Phil’s hair. 

They stayed like that for at least twenty minutes, content. Eventually, Dan began to get hungry. “Hey, Phil?” he whispered.

Phil blinked at Dan sleepily.

“I’m hungry. You want Dominoes?”

Phil nodded.

“Okay, hold on.” He found his phone in his back pocket and tapped an order into the Dominoes app. “And… ordered.”

“Thanks, Dan.”

Dan quirked his head. “I order pizza for us all the time and you never say thanks.”

“Not just for the pizza.” He sighed. “Just… thanks for being here. Thanks for,” He gestured between them. “This.” 

“Anytime, Phil. I’m here.” 

After staring into Dan’s eyes fondly for what felt like the tenth time that day, Phil quickly leaned in and pecked him on the lips. 

Dan smiled and pulled Phil back in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

“Hey, Phil?” Dan began after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Also I’m gonna find that old lady and punch her in the fucking face.”


End file.
